


Mutual Interest

by Pochri



Series: Goliath/readers but It's just me making them [1]
Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Gen, Gentle touches, Good, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other, accidentally took idea from another fanfic, but reader doesn't know, confusion on cultures, for mating purposes, gender neutral reader, goliath is a sweetheart don't be so mean, his voice is nice, i didn't proof read this, its okay you don't got a dick or a vagina, maybe steamy, mutual smooches, mutual touches, smooches maybe, so now we get hair touches, v nice, voice kink maybe, yes - Freeform, yet anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pochri/pseuds/Pochri
Summary: Goliath and you want to explore the cultural differences, so you two spend the night together. It's not super steamy, but steamy and sweet at the same time. No, you don't get smut.
Relationships: Goliath (Gargoyles)/Reader, Goliath/reader
Series: Goliath/readers but It's just me making them [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627897
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Mutual Interest

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thank you so much for reading this. I just finally got back into Gargoyles and found out there is basically no x readers with Goliath. So, I'm writing it. This is my new market. This is my calling. Expect more!  
> It's also about one in the morning and I didn't proof read this, I also don't think I'll come back to edit it. Sorry!!

It was late. The breeze gently dancing across your face, reminding you just how high up you were, overlooking all of Manhattan, the lights twinkling. Your fingers curl on the stone, a warm smile making its way onto your lips, hearing the steady footsteps of the gargoyle’s clan leader, Goliath. It was a fitting name for him, even if he found the concept of naming things a strange thing. You didn’t blame him. It was a foreign concept.   
His culture was completely different to yours, and of course, he had no idea how to react at first, but with Elisa and you helping, he had slowly caught on. Him and Hudson, they were slower compared to the trio. It wasn’t a surprise, though; the trio were quite young compared to the others, still able to adapt and learn quickly, and grow into a new life. Goliath and Hudson weren’t young anymore, they struggled a little more to grow into a new life. 

You turned around, grinning at the sight of the gargoyle, who stood twice your height, despite the fact you were not all that small. He was tall, it was a little frightening at times, but you knew deep down he would never harm you. He wasn’t one for something like that, no, he was a gentle giant, it was amusing. “Goliath.” You greeted, moving closer as he nodded, giving a little grunt of acknowledgement. He paused, but his wing came to cover you, pulling you to his side. It made you smile, rolling your shoulders as you sighed.

“It is cold. You shouldn’t be out here.” Goliath rumbled, looking down at you raising a brow as you laughed, rolling your eyes. “Perhaps, but it’s nice out.” You jokingly protested, laughing softly as he scoffed. “It won’t be for long. Maybe I can join you tonight, it would be nice to hear you read once more.” He softly murmured, and you couldn’t deny him what he wanted. Damn him, and his voice. It didn’t help that he knew what his voice could do to you.

The two of you now sat in your guest room, your form relaxed next to his as you softly read to him some fantasy novel he seemed smitten with. You stopped mid-way through your sentence as you feel his talon dance along your arm. “Goliath?” You softly asked, hearing his questioning rumble, a sound that made your knees weak. “Can I braid your hair?” You added on, feeling his figure tense. You assumed it was something intimate with them, considering how he acted when Elisa asked him. He was flustered, which you had never thought possible till then, and quickly moved the conversation towards what they were going to do about the repairs for something in the castle. Elisa quickly got the hint and moved on.

Goliath hesitated, wings tensing a little. “...yes. You may.” He was careful with his words, you didn’t blame him- it seemed _special_ , and although it was completely different from how you would show...courting, you didn’t mention how strange it was. It was their way of life, and you had no business judging it. You thanked him softly, setting the book down as you carefully moved to his back, fingers finding purchase in the thick, luscious locks of his. You did your best, trying not to pull too hard on his hair, having a little difficulty managing the tangles, but you finally got it. Soon, you were working on a braid, listening to the soft sighs and weird purring that left his throat, making you curl your toes slightly. 

He was _so_ damn alluring.

It didn’t take long for the braid to be finished- well, braids, to be honest. Goliath turned to you, looking quite content, the braids slightly framing his face. “You look _stunning_.” You said teasingly, but the tone of your voice didn’t convey it. It made him laugh, shifting to pull you close, wings curling around you. “Silly human. I’m sure you know what this means to my people, since you were there when..Elisa asked.” He quietly spoke, talons carefully running through your hair, toying with a strand of it. You nodded, cheeks darkening slightly. “You have claimed me.” Goliath chuckled, moving to braid your hair, making sure to be delicate with his talons. He couldn’t harm you, no matter the cost. It was oddly heart warming. You leaned into his touch, eyes fluttering closed, shoulders falling limp. He had a pleasing touch.

You felt comfortable around him, it wasn’t all that hard to tell. Goliath wasn’t the best with hair, it was always tricky for him, but he did his best. You were... _ his  _ mate now. You had to be treated with the most respect he could give. He couldn’t provide a normal life, that was for sure, but he would do everything in his power to make sure you were well taken care of, no matter what. You smiled, you could almost hear him thinking as he finished the braid, and you pulled back, looking up to him. Goliath smiled, and you gently brought your hands up to his face, cupping his cheeks, smoothing over the flesh, and his strong cheekbones. “You showed me _your_ way of showing affection and mating. Can I show you ours?” You murmured, eyes searching for something you couldn’t quite place.

He didn’t say no.

Your lips pressed against his slowly, and he didn’t know how to respond, but he got the memo. His hands rested on your hips, gently pulling you closer as you led the kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck, fingers lacing and gently tugging the strands- feeling the slight shudder in his spine. It made you groan softly. His lips were warm, and molded against yours almost perfectly. It was almost embarrassing how perfectly you two fit together, like little pieces of a puzzle that nobody knew went together. Well, until now, of course. You pulled back slowly, resting your forehead against yours as he chuckled, giving you a gentle kiss on the cheek.

“Ever the gentleman.” You rolled your eyes, but relaxed into his grip, feeling his talons dance around your torso and back. He bared his fangs, annoyed at your remark, but he said nothing further, pulling you closer instead. “Maybe we could continue this..mutual searching. I’m sure it would provide many benefits.” Goliath rasped, and you grinned, smacking his shoulder. “You dirty dog.” It made both of you laugh.

You wouldn’t pass the chance up, no matter what would happen. 


End file.
